Un pequeño error
by mimipurity
Summary: Oneshot Mimato.


UN PEQUEÑO ERROR  
MIMATO

La noticia de una chica nueva en la preparatoria estremecía a todos los alumnos. Las clases habían comenzado hace poco más de un mes, por lo que su llegada los tomó a todos por sorpresa.  
En todos los pasillos se escuchaba _"¿Viste ya a la alumna nueva de segundo año?... Es hermosa"._ Rápidamente los rumores llegaron a los mayores, quienes como leones en celo se apresuraban a ver de quién se trataba y si realmente era tan linda como se hablaba.

Sora: Son todos unos babosos ¿Qué esa pobre chica no le dan espacio para respirar?

Matt: Acaba de llegar y ya es presa fácil...

Sora: Me imagino que debe ser bastante presumida para acaparar toda esa atención...

Tai: (acercándose a ellos) ¡HEY! ¿Ya vieron a la chica nueva? (sonrió)

Sora: Hablando de babosos... Claro que no ¿Para qué querríamos conocerla? El único mujeriego aquí eres tú Kamiya (rio)

Matt: ¿Ya la invitaste a salir? ¿O la agregaste a tu lista de posibles rechazos de su parte? (sonrió)

Tai: (irónico) ja ja que graciosos son... No sé cómo aún puedo considerarlos mis mejores amigos... pero va... Síganme, Izumi está haciendo de las suyas

Sora: ¿Cómo?

Kamiya tomó a Sora de la mano y a Yamato del brazo y los arrastró por todo el campus de la preparatoria hasta llegar a la parte trasera del jardín, donde varios de los estudiantes se encontraban reunidos.

Tai: (levantando la mano) ¡Hey Izumi, aquí los traje!

Sora: Tai no entiendo ¿Para qué nos trajiste aquí?

Tai: ¿Qué? ¿Aún no te das cuenta quién es " _la chica nueva_ "?

Sora miró con extrañeza a la muchacha que acompañaba a Izzy. Le costó un poco reconocerla, después de todo, hace largos 4 años que no la veía. Allí estaba, Mimí Tachikawa, sentada en una banca bajo un gran árbol riéndo con su compañero de aventuras y nuevamente de salón.  
Su cabello estaba más largo y castaño, la última vez que la vio lo había teñido de rosa. Su piel pálida como siempre, sus hermosos y vivos ojos miel destellaban aquel brillo característico ¿y su sonrisa? Tan contagiosa como recordaba.  
Sus ojos se inundaron al tener nuevamente frente a ella a la chica que alguna vez llamó "mejor amiga" y con quién compartió el recuerdo más valioso de su vida.

Sora: ¡MIMÍ!

Se acercó corriendo a ella mientras la muchacha se incorporaba con los ojos cristalizados correspondiendo a su eufórico abrazo.

Mimí: He vuelto (limpió una lágrima que rodó por su mejilla)

Sora: (la tomó de los hombros) ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas de vuelta en Japón?

Mimí: Fue... ¡Fue todo muy rápido! Llegué la noche anterior y mis padres me dieron la noticia que ya estaba inscrita en la preparatoria ¡Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de desempacar!

Sora: (volvió a abrazarla) ¡Te extrañé mucho!

Mimí: ¡Y yo a ti!

Tai: (la abrazó por los hombros) ¿A poco no querías conocer a la chica nueva?

Sora: ¡No me dijiste que se trataba de Meems! Pensé que sería una nueva conquista para ti (rio)

Tras Sora, se encontraba un tímido y solitario muchacho, que al parecer había sido olvidado. Carraspeó un poco la garganta para llamar la atención.

Mimí: ¿Ishida? ¿Realmente eres tú? ¡Que distinto estás!

Matt: Espero que eso sea bueno...

Mimí: (se acercó a él y le dio un cálido abrazo) Claro que lo es... Me alegra volver a verte

Matt: (sonrojó) A-a mí también...

Siempre le llamó la atención, debía admitirlo, su sencillez y su misterio despertaban en ella tanta curiosidad por saber que se ocultaba tras esos hermosos zafiros. Eran diferentes, lo sabía, pero nunca fue impedimento para que se llevaran bien. ¿Y ahora? Se había vuelto un muchacho extremadamente atractivo, conservaba ese aire enigmático pero ahora no podía negar que despertó todos sus sentidos con esa voz sensualmente seductora y esa corriente de energía que bajó por su columna cuando se perdió en ese súbito abrazo.

Pasaban los días, las semanas y casi los meses... No le costó adaptarse a aquel nuevo pero ya conocido lugar. Volver a sentir el aire fresco de Japón, tener a sus amigos cerca, se sentía la mujer más afortunada del mundo. Y para que decir, recibía invitaciones a salir cada cinco minutos. Era hermosa y lo sabía, pero ya no era aquella niña caprichosa que alguna vez todos conocieron, era independiente, era más fuerte y madura.

La campana para el receso había sonado hace 5 minutos. Un varonil rubio se encontraba recostado sobre un pilar escuchando su tan preciada música sin distracciones, hasta que alguien tocó su hombro.

Matt: (se quitó los auriculares) ¿Qué quieres?

Toshiko: Ishida... ayúdame por favor

Matt: No tengo dinero, ya te lo dije la última vez

Toshiko: No, no quiero dinero... quiero de tu ayuda

Matt: (suspiró) ¿Qué pasa?

Toshiko: Tú...tú eres ¿amigo de la chica nueva?

Matt: (arqueó una ceja) ¿De quién? ¿De Tachikawa?

Toshiko: (sonrió) Si, de ella

Matt: Pues... si creo que sí... ¿Qué con ella?

Toshiko: ¿Me ayudarías a invitarla a salir? Temo que me rechace, como lo ha hecho con casi toda la escuela, es muy linda pero se ve que es difícil... y si quizás tú me ayudas pues... Podría conseguir algo (hizo un puchero)

Matt: ¿Quieres que yo invite a salir a Mimí por ti?

Toshiko: Vamos Yamato, somos compañeros de salón hace 3 años ya ¿Podrías hacerme ese favor? Te lo dice un joven desesperado y enamorado

Matt: ¿Y si ella no acepta salir contigo que hago?

Toshiko: Pues al menos no sentiré yo esa humillación, serás como... como un cupido

Matt: (rodó los ojos) Va... Está bien... pero es el único favor que te haré, si Mimí no cede, no insistas... ¿Dónde está?

Toshiko: Sentada bajo ese árbol como cada día en cada receso

Matt: (lo miró extrañado) Sí que estás obsesionado con ella... Ok iré a hablarle, no te acerques hasta que no te de alguna señal...

Toshiko: (lo abrazó) ¡Eres el mejor Ishida!

Matt: (zafándose) Suéltame idiota...

Caminó sin muchas ganas hacia Mimí, con las manos en los bolsillos como acostumbraba y con su típica cara de pocos amigos. Yamato Ishida tenía algo que lo diferenciaba de los otros chicos de su edad, a pesar de ser encantadoramente atractivo se caracterizaba por su soledad y por no saber decir que no a quién necesitara de su ayuda, por más estúpida que fuera, como en este caso.

Notó que Mimí estaba sentada en la misma banca que el primer día que llegó, esta vez se encontraba sola, acompañada únicamente de un par de auriculares, aparentemente escuchando música.  
Se sentó a su lado y la miró detenidamente, al parecer no se había percatado de su presencia. Acercó su mano sutilmente a su hombro y antes de pronunciar su nombre, se percató que de su boca salían suaves frases, al parecer eran parte de la canción...

Mimí: _I needed somewhere to hang my head, without your noose. You gave me something that I didn't have…_ _But had no use_

Matt: (tocó su hombro) ¿Mimí?

Mimí: ¿Eh? (se quitó los auriculares) Estabas aquí Ishida, no lo noté

Matt: (la miró extrañado) ¿Estabas escuchando a los Foo Fighters?

Mimí: S-si (sonrojó) ¿Tiene algo de malo?

Matt: (sonrió) No nada, es mi banda preferida

Mimí: (sonrió) ¡También la mía!

Se quedó un segundo mirándola a esos hermosos orbes color miel, sus mejillas habían tomado un color rosa suave, que le venía de maravillas a su tersa piel blanca. ¿Tenía algo tan importante en común con Tachikawa? El mismo gusto por la música, y por la buena música. Sonrió para sus adentros, nunca imaginó esa faceta de ella, siempre pensó que escucharía cosas fresas y femeninas, no algo que también a él le agradase. Apretó los ojos y movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados para volver a la realidad.

Matt: Meems yo... quería... quería hacerte una pregunta

Mimí: ¿Qué pasó? (lo miró dulcemente)

Matt: (sonrojó y esquivó su mirada) ¿Qué harás este sábado?

Mimí: (se sorprendió) ¿Perdón?

Matt: Es que... quería saber si tu... si tu querías salir con...

Mimí: (lo interrumpió) Claro que si (sonrió)

Matt: ¿Qué?

Mimí: Que... si quiero salir contigo (se sonrojó)

Matt: (abrió los orbes como plato) Mimí yo no... Te estás equivo...

Mimí: ¿Pasas por mí a las 8?

No pudo resistirse ante esa sonrisa tan dulce, Mimí se estaba equivocando, pero había aceptado salir con él, rechazó a toda la secundaria pero con él cedió tan fácilmente... Sintió un leve cosquilleo en el estómago al pensar eso ¿Por qué aceptó su invitación y no de otros muchachos? Él no tenía nada en especial... Quizás, solo era porque se conocían hace tiempo y tenían bastante confianza como para salir, como amigos, claro... ¿Alguna vez se imaginó saliendo con Tachikawa de otra forma? No... o quizás sí, pero hace años ya, cuando por un segundo se confundió y la vio como " _algo más que una amiga_ ". Luego de eso ella se marchó a américa y ese pensamiento no volvió a aparecer por su mente... Hasta ahora.

Matt: (suspiró resignado) Ahí estaré...

Vio como la castaña se levantaba de su asiento con una sonrisa que al parecer no se la borrarían con nada en el mundo. Agachó la cabeza intentando asimilar la situación, era un error, su plan no era salir con ella, si no que ella saliera con su compañero de clase... Pero, ya no había nada más que hacer... Tenía una cita con Mimí el sábado a las 8... Como amigos, debía repetirlo mil veces para convencerse de aquello.

Toshiko: (sentándose junto a Matt) ¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue?

Matt: (agachó la cabeza y se sonrojó) Creo... creo que tengo una cita con ella el sábado...

Toshiko: (abrió los ojos como plato) ¿QUÉ?

Matt: Lo lamento, Meems se confundió y no podía rechazarla así, es mi amiga y si aceptó salir conmigo no iba a dar marcha atrás... Además somos amigos, hemos salido muchas veces... claro... nunca solos pero... quizás es porque... me tiene confianza o que se yo

Toshiko: No lo puedo creer... ¿De verdad te aceptó a ti? Siendo que todos los chicos acá se han peleado por invitarla a salir y a ti te aceptó así de fácil... Creo que le gustas Ishida (rio)

Matt: ¡Claro que no! Nos conocemos hace años y solo aceptó porque soy su amigo y a mí no me rechazaría... o eso creo...

Toshiko: Eres afortunado, eh Yamato

Matt: ¿No estás molesto?

Toshiko: ¡Claro que no! Si ella te eligió a ti entre tantos, es porque realmente se interesa por ti (rio) ¡suerte en tu cita!

Se pasó el resto de la semana pensando en qué diablos hacer para su cita. No podía llevarla al cine, ni a comer, ni a pasear por la playa, era demasiado compromiso para él y no quería que eso pareciera una "cita de novios". Eran amigos y eso estaba más que claro, su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar hasta que lo recordó. El sábado Foo Fighters daría un concierto en Odaiba, era el grupo favorito de ambos, la música estaría tan fuerte que apenas hablarían, y el concierto dudaría lo suficiente como para después llevarla a su casa y allí acabaría todo. Era perfecto.

Miró su reloj... 19:30. Subió a su coche, algo nervioso, no tenía idea porque lo estaba. Puso en marcha el vehículo hacia la residencia Tachikawa. Muchas veces estuvo en ese lugar, cuando ella vivía aquí se reunían de vez en cuando con los demás muchachos en su casa. Era una suerte que Mimí volviera a vivir en su antigua casa, así no se le haría tan difícil encontrarla. Tocó el timbre un par de veces hasta que ella abrió la puerta. Fue un error no considerar eso... Mimí Tachikawa había cambiado, era una mujer ¿y vestida de esa manera? Tendría que ser muy estúpido para no fijarse en ella. Llevaba puestos unos jeans rasgados, una camiseta blanca corta y apretada que cubría solo hasta la mitad de su abdomen y una camisa abierta color rosa con las mangas recogidas hasta la mitad del brazo.

Matt: (sonrojó) ¿Estás lista?

Mimí: Si ¿A dónde vamos?

Matt: Sorpresa...

Montaron su coche y avanzó en el camino, un silencio incómodo se hacía presente de vez en cuando, pero Mimí lo interrumpía insistiendo en que Matt le dijera a donde iban.  
Luego de 20 minutos llegaron, fue indiscutible no saber dónde estaban, después de todo, era un concierto.  
Con ese brillo encantador en sus ojos se bajó del auto una vez que Matt abrió su puerta, su sonrisa no daba más de la emoción que sentía.

Mimí: ¡No lo puedo creer! Sabía que darían un concierto este fin de semana pero ¡Creí que me lo perdería! Yamato eres increíble (sonrió)

Matt: No es nada, después de todo, es algo que nos gusta a los dos ¿no?

Se ubicaron en sus respectivos lugares, la tercera fila luego del escenario. Era perfecto, estar con él era perfecto.  
El concierto se inició 20 minutos después de su llegada, Mimí no lo podía creer, al fin estaba allí, tan cerca de su banda favorita, con el chico que siempre le encantó. ¿Y él? No se había dado cuenta, pero estar allí con Mimí, era lo mejor que podía pasarle.

Ya estaba por finalizar, el ambiente estaba tan excitante, habían coreado todas sus canciones, de vez en cuando se miraban perdidamente, para luego seguir cantando y disfrutando del show.  
Había llegado el momento en el que las luces bajaron, y un tenue foco blanco iluminaba al vocalista. Se acercó con un solo de guitarra y comenzó a entonar _Everlong_ la canción favorita de Mimí.  
Sin darse cuenta, inconscientemente tomó la mano de su acompañante pero sin despegar sus ojos del escenario. Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido por Yamato, provocando que un calor subiera por su rostro y se posara en sus mejillas, la miró y sonrió...

 _"_ _And I wonder_ _When I sing along with you If everything could ever feel this real forever If anything could ever be this good again The only thing I'll ever ask of you You've got to promise not to stop when I say when She sang"_

No lo aguantó más, tenía que decírselo. Estrechó más fuerte su mano para que la muchacha lo mirara, y lo hizo. Se acercó suavemente a ella hasta posarse a unos centímetros de su oído para que pudiera escucharlo mejor.

Matt: Meems... Yo... Yo lo siento... esta cita... nosotros aquí... Fue un error... Nunca fue mi intención salir contigo, pero luego no pude rechazarlo, un chico de mi salón me pidió que yo te invitara, pero para que salieras con él... y cuando te vi, no pude resistirme, no quería que esa sonrisa tan dulce que tenías se borrara... Pero ahora que estas aquí, conmigo... me doy... me doy cuenta... que no cambiaría las cosas si se me diera la oportunidad...

Mimí lo miraba con asombro y a la vez algo deprimida. Ahora era su turno de acercarse a Ishida para que la escuchara.

Mimí: Gracias por tu sinceridad, Matt... Pero... No estoy decepcionada, desde un principio me extrañó que tú me invitaras a salir, por eso no te rechacé, porque creí que de verdad yo te interesaba como para atreverte a hacer algo así... Matt tú... tú me gustas... desde hace mucho tiempo y me hace muy feliz estar aquí contigo... Pero... pero si fue un error, no te culpo, yo soy la que debería estar avergonzada por obligarte a salir conmigo

Matt: ¿Estás loca? Mimí, tú... tú si me interesas... Me tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta de eso, pero si no fuera por este error, nunca me hubiera dado cuenta de que siempre te quise...

Miró esos hermosos orbes miel llenos de ilusión, y no pudo dudar un segundo más para tomarla del rostro y acercarse hasta posar sus labios sobre los de ella, sellar ese momento con el más dulce de los besos.


End file.
